La cita
by Sakai Yuji
Summary: Esta historia se desarrollará en el capítulo siete, en el cual Himea le propone una cita a Taito... Será divertido. Pasarán muchas cosas interesantes. Habrá mucho romance, besos y abrazos. [Taito x Himea]


_¡Hola, hola! Aquí estoy con una nueva historia de un anime que vi no hace mucho, pero este anime de verdad me encantó y no podía estar tranquilo hasta que no escribiese algo de ellos. Ese anime es: Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi, un anime muy lindo, con una protagonista hermosísima, y con un poco de acción... aunque "poco" se queda muy corto..._

_Me gustó todo de este anime, en especial Himea... Himea me robó el corazón a primera vista, ¡fue amor a primera vista! ¡Cielos, qué chica! No sólo es bella, sino que también es inmortal. ¡Una chica así no son de las que se dejan pasar así como si nada! Sin embargo él, Taito, sabiéndolo perfectamente mejor que nadie, sí lo hace. Baka. U.u_

_Esta historia se basará sobre el capítulo siete, en el cual Himea le propone una cita... Será divertido. Pasarán muchas cosas interesantes. Habrá mucho romance, besos, abrazos... _

_Bien, pues ya dicho lo que tenía que decir... ¡Vamos a la historia!_

**La cita.**

… … … … …

En estos momentos me encontraba sentado en en mi asiento donde siempre suelo sentarme todos los días de clases. Todo a mi alrededor estaba tranquilo, o al menos así fue hasta que Haruka se levantó de su asiento, se dirigió hacia mí y, con una sonrisa en su rostro, colocó una gran caja de comida en mi mesa.

Había pasado el tiempo, y de la nada, varios gritos y aplausos de pronto comenzaron a escucharse en el salón. No tenía idea del por qué todos en el salón hicieron eso...

De repente, la única puerta del salón se abre de golpe, para luego revelar a Himea; ella corrió hacia mí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Tai...to! ¡Oye, tengamos una cita! —me dijo Himea con una voz muy suave, que ya conozco perfectamente.

Yo no pude hacer más que sólo poner una cara de tonto, sorprendido por lo que acababa de decirme Himea.

Himea me tomó de la mano y me llevó consigo, sin mi consentimiento.

—¡Oye, Himea! ¡¿A dónde me llevas?! ¡Oye...!

Bajamos unas escaleras e Himea por fin se detuvo.

—A una cita por supuesto —dijo ella con su linda voz, y mirándome directamente con un rostro que denotaba alegría.

—Pero espera, ¿por qué de repente quieres tener una cita? Además, recuerda que no puedes salir de aquí, ya que sólo aquí estás a salvo, gracias a la barrera...

Luego de decir esto, Himea borró su sonrisa de su rostro.

—Entonces, ¿no quieres tener una cita... conmigo? —me dijo Himea mientras me miraba con una mirada algo triste, se notaba en sus ojos.

—No es eso...

Me detuve un momento. Himea estaba tan cerca de mí que claramente podía ver sus labios. En ese momento, recordé lo que había pasado anteriormente: Himea me había besado. Cuando recordé eso, rápidamente me sonrojé; Himea me observaba con una mirada confusa y con algo de tristeza al ver que yo no decía nada.

—¡No es eso! ¡Claro que quiero tener una cita contigo, Himea!

—¿Uh? ¿Enserio?

—¡Por supuesto!

—Bien. Y dime, ¿a dónde me llevarás?

—Hmm... Esto... Pues... En realidad no lo sé...

Estaba tan nervioso que no se me ocurrió nada que decirle.

—Esto es una cita. Se supone que tú tendrías que llevarme a algún lugar... —dijo Himea con algo de desánimo en su tono de voz—. Pero no importa. Mientras esté contigo, lo demás no importa. Seré feliz a donde quiera que me lleves —dijo Himea, con alegría.

—Hi-Himea...

Himea me observaba con una gran sonrisa, posiblemente la mejor que me haya mostrado desde que nos conocimos.

—Está bien. Iremos a una cita después de clases, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí. Esperaré con ansias a que terminen las clases.

—Bien. Entonces regresaré a clases. Te veo luego.

Himea sólo asintió. Y yo regresé a clases.

… … … … …

El tiempo había pasado rápido y las clases por fin habían finalizado.

En estos momentos me encontraba buscando a Himea, pero no la encontraba en ninguna parte. Así que, pensando en que posiblemente podría estar en la sala donde nos reunimos todos los del consejo estudiantil, decidí ir a ver si estaba allí.

Llegué al salón donde nos reuníamos todos, abrí la puerta y entré. Tal como lo pensé, Himea estaba aquí. Aunque, luego de mirar por todos lados, pude percatarme que Gekkou y Mirai no estaban. Caminé hacia Himea y le pregunté:

—Oye, ¿y los demás?

—Salieron un momento. Gekkou dijo que regresarían hasta la noche —dijo Himea, no muy alegre que se diga—. A mí me dejaron cuidando.

—Eh... Qué mal. Así no podremos tener una cita...

—Lo siento. De verdad lo siento. Sé que dije que quería una cita contigo, pero...

—Por cierto, Himea, ¿por qué de repente quieres tener una cita?

—Es que... se ve divertido. Mirai tenía una revista de citas, la leí y me di cuenta de que se miraba divertido.

—Ya veo. Bueno, de cierta manera sí es divertido. Sin embargo, una cita es más que sólo diversión, ¿sabes? Una cita es para pasar un momento íntimo con la persona que más te guste, es decir, con tu novia o con una amiga que ya conoces desde hace mucho y siempre se llevan bien. Eso es una cita.

—Suena divertido, pero...

—Himea, normalmente, pensaba llevarte sólo a un paseo por toda la escuela, sin embargo, ahora que no hay nadie, pienso llevarte a la ciudad. Ya que Gekkou tardará tanto en regresar, pienso que deberíamos aprovechar esta oportunidad y escaparnos. Estoy seguro que si es sólo por un momento no debería pasar nada. Estarás bien, te lo aseguro. Mi horóscopo decía que hoy sería un día genial.

—¡Sí! ¡Iré a donde Taito quiera ir! —exclamó Himea emocionada.

—Bien. Entonces está decidido.

Una vez dicho esto, tomé a Himea de la mano y me la llevé conmigo. Mientras caminaba con Himea, tomados de las manos, pensaba a dónde iríamos una vez que hayamos salido de aquí.

Además también pensaba en si Himea estaría bien, una vez que hayamos salido y no estuviera la berrera... Aunque luego recordé que la "bruja" en su interior solamente sale si Himea se siente sola y triste. Pero como Himea estará conmigo, entonces debería estar bien, ya que ella me quiere demasiado y siempre se muestra muy alegre estando a mi lado.

Caminábamos tranquilos, tomados de las manos, por el pasillo de la escuela; Himea caminaba junto a mí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Todo parecía ir bien hasta ahora, sin embargo...

—¡Taito-kun!

—¿Uh...? ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Haruka!

Haruka apareció delante de nosotros.

—Taito-kun, ¿ya vas para la casa? Dado que nuestras casas quedan en la misma dirección, ¿te podría acompañar? ¡¿...?! Esto...

Ella, de pronto, se tensó. Yo no sabía de por qué ella... Sin embargo, luego recordé que aún sujetaba a Himea de la mano y pensé que posiblemente ella se había dado cuenta, y por eso empezó a comportarse así; rápidamente solté a Himea.

—¡N-No es lo que parece! ¡No pienses mal!

—Taito... —murmuró Himea, con una cara algo triste y confundida.

—No, está bien. Bueno, supongo que debería irme. ¡Hasta luego! —dijo Haruka, y luego corrió.

—¡Haruka, espera!

Estaba a punto de ir tras ella, pero Himea me sujetó del brazo y ya no pude.

—¿Himea?

—Taito, recuerda nuestra cita. Luego puedes hablar con ella.

—Es verdad. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes.

Por fin llegamos a la entraba de la escuela. Para evitar "miradas", le dije a Himea que ya no nos tomaríamos de las manos por el momento. Por supuesto, ella no esteba de acuerdo al principio, y por lo tanto hizo pucheros, pero luego se le pasó y aceptó de buena gana.

—Bueno, supongo que no hay otra opción... —dijo Himea con una sonrisa.

… … … … …

No tenía idea cuánto había pasado desde que habíamos dejado la escuela atrás. Himea caminaba junto a mí y miraba para todos lados, al parecer estaba feliz.

—Ha pasado tanto desde que había venido a la ciudad. Normalmente, desde que pasó aquel problema con mi otro yo, sólo la veía desde la azotea de la escuela. De alguna manera se siente bien venir de nuevo.

—Himea... No te preocupes. Esa bruja sólo sale si te sientes triste o sola, ¿no? Es por eso que yo, mientras esté contigo, juro nunca dejarte sola en ningún momento, de esa forma esa bruja nunca tendrá oportunidad. Además, una cita es para pasarla bien entre los dos, nunca te sentirás sola en ningún momento. Y yo, por supuesto, tampoco me alejaré de ti de ninguna manera.

—Taito... Sí. De acuerdo. Si tú lo dices entonces estaré bien —me dijo Himea, mientras me miraba con una agradable sonrisa.

En estos momentos, en mi mente, me preguntaba a dónde llevaría a Himea. Pensaba estas y otras muchas cosas mientras caminaba junto a Himea. El simple hecho de saber que es mi primera cita, y que esa primera cita sería con Himea, hacía que me sonrojara y no pudiera pensar con calma las cosas.

Afortunadamente, mientras caminábamos, nos encontramos con lo que parecía ser una tienda de helados. Miré a Himea y le pregunté:

—Himea, ¿te gustaría un helado?

—¿Uh? Claro.

—Perfecto. Entonces, entremos.

Entramos al lugar y lo primero que vimos fueron varias mesas y sillas. Caminamos hasta donde estaba la que vendía los helados, y ella nos preguntó:

—Bienvenidos. ¿Qué van a pedir?

Volteé a ver a Himea, quien miraba hacia todos, y le pregunté:

—Himea, ¿qué te gustaría a ti?

—Hmm... La verdad no lo sé...

—Eh... Bueno, yo pediré una banana split, ¿no quieres una tú también?

—Sí. Claro que sí, Taito.

—Entonces pediremos dos banana split —le dije yo a la que atendía.

—De acuerdo. No tomará mucho tiempo, ¿así que por qué no toman asiento mientras esperan? Yo se los llevaré hasta sus puestos —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Claro. Himea, vamos.

Me llevé a Himea conmigo y buscamos un lugar; elegimos uno con vista hacia fuera.

Había pasado el tiempo y los helados por fin llegaron.

—Está muy bueno... ¡Hmm! ¡Delicioso!

—Me alegro que te gustara, Himea.

—Había pasado bastante desde no comía algo tan delicioso.

—¿Ah, sí? —dije yo, mientras me llevaba una cucharada de helado a la boca—. Ah, es verdad. En la escuela no venden helados u otros tipos de postres parecido a éste, ¿cierto?

—Sí, así es. Allí no venden cosas tan deliciosas como estás.

—Himea...

—¿Qué sucede, Taito?

—¿Uh? Ah, no es nada. Disfruta tu helado.

—¡Claro!

… … … … …

Pues el tiempo se había pasado rápido, y ahora nos encontramos afuera, caminando. Íbamos tan juntos que nuestras manos parecían tocarse en cualquier momento. En mi mente sólo pensaba qué sucedería si acercaba y entrelazaba mi mano con la de Himea. Por supuesto, Himea se notaba muy feliz, pues estaba sonriendo y en ninguna parte de su rostro se notaba que estuviera triste.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede, Taito? —dijo Himea, luego de darse cuenta que la observaba.

—Ah, nada. Sólo pensaba que te ves muy linda.

—¿Uh? Gr-Gracias, supongo —dijo ella, observándome, sonrojada—. Taito, ¿y ahora a dónde iremos?

—Ahora que lo recuerdo... al parecer adelante está un parque... Podríamos sentarnos y charlar un rato allí. Claro, si quieres.

—Claro, Taito. No me importa el lugar, si es contigo está bien.

Himea me observaba con una expresión de felicidad, sus mejillas se notaban levemente sonrojadas, tenía los ojos cerrados y mostraba una gran sonrisa, algo muy común que hace Himea cuando está conmigo.

Miré a Himea de arriba hacia abajo, y viceversa. Ya no pude resistir más y, lentamente, acerqué mi mano con la de Himea y la entrelacé con la suya. Al principio abrió sus ojos y me volteó a ver, pero luego puso una sonrisa y, correspondiendo a mi agarre, apretó suavemente mi mano.

—Taito... —murmuró Himea de una manera suave y lenta, mientras me miraba.

Yo sólo le dediqué una sonrisa y también apreté un poco más mi mano con la suya.

… … … … …

Caminamos un poco más y por fin habíamos llegado al parque.

—¡Ah! ¡Himea, mira! ¡Es el parque!

Pero Himea no dijo nada, nomás me volteó a ver con una sonrisa.

En estos momentos nos encontrábamos sentados en una de las bancas del parque; no había gente cerca y no se veía nadie al rededor. Al perecer sólo nosotros dos éramos los únicos en el parque, pero había un muy buen clima y no nos podíamos quejar. Sin embargo el parque era bastante lindo: habían varios arboles de Sakura que servían de sombra y tambien varias bancas para que la gente se sentara.

—Himea, ¿qué te parece el parque? —dije, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre Himea y yo desde que llegamos.

—Pues la verdad es bastante lindo, Taito —dijo Himea, recostándose en mi hombro, con una sonrisa—. Es muy agradable... Ya que Taito está conmigo... Es agradable.

Estaba sorprendido, y a la vez feliz, de que Himea estuviera recostada en mi hombro.

—Esto... Himea, ¿qué crees que haces? Es vergonzoso...

—No hay gente cerca, ¿así que por qué debería ser vergonzoso?

—Pero, aun así...

Yo sólo quería recostarme y juntar mi cabeza con la de Himea. Pero si hacía eso, entonces el tiempo se nos pasaría muy rápido y no disfrutaríamos más, si nos dormimos.

Pero Himea, de repente, se separó de mi, me volteó a ver con una expresión de desánimo y me dijo:

—Taito... ¿acaso no te gusta... estar conmigo?

—¿Pero qué cosas dices, Himea?... —dije, y mientras decía esto, tomé con mis dos manos la mano de Himea y la apreté suavemente—. Eso no es verdad. Claro que me gusta estar contigo, Himea.

—Taito... —dijo Himea con una voz muy dulce y suave, pero a la vez con unos ojos tristes, levantó su otra mano y la envolvió con la mía, me miró a los ojos, y añadió—: ¿Sabes...? Siempre... siempre te he querido, y aún lo sigo haciendo, y lo seguiré haciendo.

Desde luego, estaba muy sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar de Himea. Por alguna manera de decirlo, me encontraba petrificado. Himea me hablaba y yo no decía nada, ni siquiera parpadeaba.

—¿Y bien, Taito? Taito, ¿me estás escuchando? ¡Taito! —hablaba Himea, mientras me meneaba, intentando traerme de vuelta a la realidad.

Pero fue en ese momento cuando recordé que Himea, o más bien dicho, Mirai tenía una revista de citas. De seguro Himea está así porque vio o leyó algo relacionado sobre lo que acaba de decirme.

—Oye, Himea... Lo que acabas de decirme, ¿lo has sacado de esa revista que mencionaste antes, cierto?

—Te equivocas, Taito —respondió con una expresión de disgusto—. En esa revista no daban ningún consejo o recomendación de lo que debo decir en estas situaciones.

Al parecer, ella se enojó, pues se apartó rápidamente de mí, volteó a ver hacia un lado y cruzó sus brazos. Pero Himea no suele comportarse como una tsundere. Yo sé que algo me oculta, y voy a averiguarlo. Pero, antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, primero tengo que recuperar su confianza.

—Oye, Himea... Lo siento, ¿pero cómo iba yo a saber si lo leíste ahí o no?

Himea aún no me volteaba a ver. Lo que sea que haya leído en esa revista, definitivamente la hacía actuar muy bien como una tsundere.

—Ya deja comportarte como una tsundere. Tú normalmente no eres así, Himea. ¡Oye, Himea!

No importaba lo que dijera, ella no me volteaba a ver. Pero entonces...

—¡Taito! —gritó Himea, tirándose hacia mí y abrazándome—. Perdóname, la verdad es que sí decía algo sobre este comportamiento tsundere. Sin embargo, lo que te dije anteriormente no lo saqué de esa revista, esas fueron mis propias palabras, salidas desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Es por eso que me molesté tanto en ese momento. ¿Me perdonas? —me dijo, mientras me miraba con una mirada suplicante.

¿Pero qué cosas dices...? No tengo nada que perdonarte. No cuando me ves con esa mirada, capaz de hacerme reflexionar lo que he dicho y llamarme tonto a mí mismo, luego de saber lo que he hecho. Cuando me ves con esa mirada me es imposible enojarme contigo.

—Taito... —dijo, mientras reposaba su frente en mi pecho— Oye, Taito, ¿tú me quieres?

—Sí, y mucho. Siempre te he querido y lo seguiré haciendo.

—Pero Taito, ¿sabes una cosa?

—No, no sé. ¿Qué es?

—Querer y amar es muy diferente.

—¿Eh? Cielos, ¿pero qué cosas dices, Himea?

Yo, por supuesto, ya sabía hacia donde estaba yendo Himea con todo lo que me estaba diciendo, aunque, para ser sinceros, no me molestaba en lo más mínimo. Esa más, quería que continuase y ver hasta dónde iba a llegar con todo esto.

—Así que, Taito... ¿tú me amas? —dijo Himea con un tono de voz algo seductor, y muy cerca de mi rostro.

Fue aquí cuando me quedé congelado, pensando en varias cosas. Pensaba —posiblemente— en si le decía que no, entonces iba estar en problemas. Pero Himea desde hace mucho ha estado enamorada de mí, y yo también lo estoy de ella, ¿así que por qué no intentarlo? He tenido por demasiado tiempo esperando a Himea, ¿y ahora le voy a decir que no?

Himea es una chica vampiro muy poderosa, además de sexy y hermosa, por lo que ella fácilmente se podría alejar de mí y conseguir a un nuevo chico que sí le correspondiera. Pensar en eso solamente hacía que me doliera el corazón, porque la quiero, por que la amo. Sí, ahora puedo decirlo claramente, que la amo, y que me dolería mucho al recordar como la había perdido para siempre, todo por no corresponderle como es debido.

Bien, ya es momento de ponerme serio con Himea.

—Sí, te amo, Himea —le respondí, con una gran sonrisa.

—Taito... Estoy muy feliz, Taito —dijo, con unas cuantas lágrimas recorriendo por sus mejillas.

—Oye, ¿pero por qué lloras? —le pregunté, al mismo tiempo que limpiaba sus lágrimas con la yema de mis dedos—. ¿Estás bien, Himea?

—Estoy bien, Taito —respondió con una sonrisa—. Taito... bésa...me...

Himea estaba muy cerca de mí, tenía sus ojos cerrados y claramente podía ver sus labios de color cereza levemente abiertos. Al ver los labios de Himea, pude recordar nuevamente lo que pasó la otra vez cuando nos besamos en aquella ocasión, mis mejillas se sonrojaron de sólo recordarlo.

—Hi-Himea... Está bien —asentí y, seguido de eso, lentamente empecé a acercarme a Himea.

Pero más que sólo un beso, en esta ocasión, éste estaba lleno de amor, pasión e incluso sentimientos. En aquella vez cuando apareció esa bruja, igualmente nos besamos, sin embargo, fue un beso demasiado repentino para mí y no lo pude disfrutar tanto que se diga. Aunque este no es el caso ahora, en este mismo momento, tanto Himea como yo, disfrutamos mutuamente este maravilloso momento y no oponemos ninguna resistencia. Es más, nos dejamos llevar, y sin darnos cuenta de absolutamente de nada, nuestras lenguas de pronto se encontraron y jugaron un poco.

Ya había pasado como dos minutos —sino más— desde que empezamos a besarnos. Lentamente nos separamos y nos vimos el uno al otro a los ojos, directamente.

—Taito...

—Himea...

Podía ver muy bien como las mejillas de Himea se encontraban muy sonrojadas, y posiblemente las mías igual estén así en este momento.

—Te amo, Taito.

—Yo también te amo, Himea.

[El sonido de un reloj se escucha de repente]

Podría jurar que si no fuera por el reloj, que, para ser exactos, marcaba las cinco de la tarde, probablemente no hubiéramos resistido más y nos hubiésemos vuelto a besar.

—No puede ser, ¿tan tarde es?

—¿Sucede algo, Taito?

—Himea, nos vamos. Si Gekkou no te ve cuando llegue a la escuela, los dos tendremos problemas.

—Está bien —se quejó Himea, al mismo tiempo que se levantó de la banca y se paró junto a mí—. Taito... tu mano...

—De acuerdo. Entiendo.

Tomé de la mano a Himea, y ella luego abrió un portal.

—De esta forma llegaremos más rápido a la escuela, Taito.

Nos vimos a los ojos, sonreímos, apretamos un poco nuestras manos, y caminamos hacia el portal.

… … … … …

—¡Hime-chan, hemos vuelto! —gritó Mirai, con su típica y habitual manera de ser: hiperactiva— ¡Oh, inmortal-kun también está aquí! ¡Hola, inmortal-kun!

Al poco tiempo entró Gekkou.

—¡Mirai, te dije que me esperaras! —regañó Gekkou a Mirai, con su habitual y típica manera de ser: enojado—. SaitoHimea, ya puedes irte, gracias por cuidar el lugar.

Los dos asentimos; luego de eso, rápidamente salimos de ahí.

Salimos afuera y vimos que el sol ya se estaba ocultando.

—Supongo que ya es hora de que me valla —dije yo viendo a Himea.

—Así parece... —respondió Himea, frente de mí y viéndome a los ojos—. Taito, ¿vendrás mañana?

—Claro. Por supuesto que vendré, Himea.

—Quiero visitar... tu cuarto...

Himea musitó algo, pero no la escuché bien.

—Disculpa, ¿dijiste algo?

—No era nada.

—Himea, me tengo que ir.

—Oye, Taito... ¿no olvidas algo?

—No lo creo.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, totalmente.

Himea inclinó levemente su cabeza hacia bajo. —Ya veo —musitó, con la cabeza inclinada hacia bajo y con un tono de voz muy desanimado y seco.

Me puse a pensar por un momento.

«¿Qué es lo que estoy olvidando como para que Himea estuviera tan decaída?» —pensaba, mientras observaba a Himea aún cabizbaja.

Me puse a pensar en lo que había sucedido en todo el día, así esperando encontrar alguna respuesta, mas fue en vano. Miraba a Himea y recordaba todo lo que pasó durante nuestra cita. Pensando y pensando, por fin me acordé de algo. Recordé que ahora Himea es mi novia, y siendo así ahora debo de tratarla con más cariño y afecto.

«¡Soy un tonto! Cómo pude haberme olvidado...».

—Himea, te amo —dije con un tono de voz muy suave, observando a Himea.

—¿Uh? ¿Eh? —Himea me volteó a ver y puso una sonrisa. —¿Enserio?

—Por supuesto.

—¡Yo igual te amo, Taito! —dijo sonriendo, y me abrazó.

Yo solamente le dediqué una sonrisa y le acaricié la cabeza.

—Taito, ¿mañana también iremos a una cita? Me gustaría volver a salir contigo, fue muy divertido.

—Realmente lo dudo mucho. No mientras esté Gekkou aquí, no nos dejará.

—Uh... Taito, ¿te gustó salir conmigo?

—Sí, bastante.

—Ya veo. —Himea dejó de abrazarme y me miró con una sonrisa. —Bueno, supongo que es hora de irte.

—Sí. Te veo mañana.

Le di un beso en la frente a Himea y luego me retiré a mi casa. Himea se quedó en la escuela, como siempre

… … … … …

Mientras caminaba para la casa, pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido hoy con Himea. La idea de haberla besado aún pasaba por mi mente, y no me dejaba tranquilo; la idea de que ahora Himea y yo seamos más que sólo amigos, tampoco me dejaba tranquilo; la idea de qué será del resto nuestras vidas de ahora en adelante, juntos, también daba vueltas por mi cabeza, y no me dejaba tranquilo.

—Ah~ —suspiré—. Pero no me arrepiento de nada. Ella me ama, y yo también la amo, así que me esforzaré en hacer feliz a la mujer que amo, y que tanto estuvo esperando por mí.

—Perdón por haberte tenido esperando tanto, Himea... —musité con una sonrisa, feliz—. Te amo.

Apuré el paso, por que lo único en lo que pensaba en este momento era que ya quería que fuera mañana y así poder verla de nuevo.

Fin.

... … … … …

_Y hasta aquí ha llegado esta historia de esta linda y tierna parejita... _n.n

_¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Agradecería mucho si dejaran un review, me da ánimos, fuerza e imaginación para seguir escribiendo más y más... _n.n

_Saludos a todos. ¡Nos leemos! _n.n


End file.
